<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiproquo by Astreom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741346">Quiproquo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreom/pseuds/Astreom'>Astreom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya a vraiment un mauvais timing, Français | French, Gen, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreom/pseuds/Astreom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après un combat d'Akuma, Alya surprend accidentellement une conversation entre Adrien et son Kwami.</p>
<p>Elle en tire la mauvaise conclusion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C'est la première fois que je publie sur AO3 ! Wouhou ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était une matinée tout à fait banale en ce début de vacances d’été à Paris. Un peu de soleil, des bruits d’embouteillages lointains et, évidemment, un nouveau combat d’Akuma sur les toits.</p><p> Une alerte Akuma avait été déclenchée dans tout le quartier, donc les rues avaient été désertées par la population. Sur le grand boulevard, il n’y avait juste qu’une jeune fille au teint mat et à lunette qui tentait comme elle pouvait de prendre des images du combat qui se déroulait en hauteur. Les héros et l’Akuma semblaient apparaitre derrière les bâtiments avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Alya avait suivi en courant tout le combat depuis le centre de Paris et avait du bien parcourir plusieurs kilomètres. </p><p>" Cher Ladybloggers, au vu du bruit,  le combat entre nos héros et l’Akuma est en train de prendre fin. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas monter dans un immeuble pour avoir une meilleure vue des comb-  "</p><p>Elle fut coupée dans son commentaire par la nuée de coccinelles magiques qui s’échappaient du toit d’un immeuble, signe du Miraculous Ladybug et donc de la réussite des deux héros </p><p>"Ah… Il semblerait qu’il soit un peu trop tard pour ça." Dit-elle, essoufflée à ses auditeurs "Je suis désolé si les images étaient moins impressionnantes que d’habitude, mais c’est difficile de suivre des Super-Héros à pied. J’espère que ça vous aura quand même plu et rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois pour le prochain Live du Ladyblog! "</p><p>C’était suffisant donc elle coupa la caméra de son téléphone. Elle resta quelques instants immobile pour reprendre son souffle et scruta l’immeuble dont provenait le Miraculous Ladybug du coin de l’œil, dans l’espoir de prendre une dernière photo de Ladybug ou Chat Noir.</p><p>Elle sortit du boulevard pour se poser à l’entrée d’une ruelle à l’ombre afin de pouvoir revisionner les images qu’elle avait prises, pour voir s’il y avait quelques images potables à en tirer. Même si les Lives était probablement ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps avec le Ladyblog, Alya savait qu’elle avait toujours plus de vues sur ses best-of de combat qu’elle montait sur son temps libre.</p><p>Elle scrutait toujours de temps à autre le toit de l’immeuble, surprise que les héros ne soit toujours pas parti. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir de là où elle était mais elle était assez bien située pour voir les alentours de l’immeuble ; Elle aurait quand même dû les voir partir. Donc, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ladybug et Chat Noir restaient sur le toit… A moins que…</p><p>Peut-être que Chat Noir essayait une nouvelle fois de confesser ses sentiments pour Ladybug ?</p><p>A cette idée son cœur de fan se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il serait enfin temps que ces deux là se rendent compte qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre et qu’ils rendent enfin canon le couple Ladybug-Chat Noir (Elle avait proposé le nom LadyNoir sur son blog, ce qui avait fait rouler des yeux Marinette qui n’avait pas l’air convaincue)</p><p>Il s’écoula quelques secondes avant que finalement Ladybug et Chat Noir se séparent en prenant des directions différentes. Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir ce qu’ils venaient de se dire sur ce toit, afin d’avoir du contenu pour le Ladyblog. Elle suivit du regard Ladybug partir au loin et s’apprêta elle aussi à partir quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans la ruelle.</p><p>Elle se retourna et avança de quelques pas vers la ruelle sombre , curieuse, avant que soudainement une lumière verte, vive,  illumine l’endroit.</p><p>Prise par surprise, Alya se jeta derrière une poubelle et se figea là. Elle entendit des bruits de pas avant d’entendre une voix familière.</p><p>"Encore une fois, mon plan avec Ladybug a échoué "</p><p>Alya faillit laisser sortir un cri de surprise en entendant la voix d’Adrien.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ? Il se trouvait à l’autre bout de Paris ! Et est-ce qu’il venait de parler de Ladybug ?</p><p>Elle jeta un regard, toujours caché derrière sa poubelle, et malgré l’obscurité, reconnu sans problème Adrien.  Il était tout seul dans la ruelle, de dos, mais ses cheveux blonds et sa chemise étaient reconnaissables entre mille.</p><p>"Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de s’en faire pour si peu ! Vous, les humains êtes fatiguant à toujours vous lamenter. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tes stratégies pour avoir Ladybug échouent."</p><p>Il y avait une autre personne avec lui</p><p>Adrien eu un rire amer</p><p>"Je sais, mais cette fois ci, j’avais réfléchi à ce plan pendant toute la semaine en étant sûr que ça fonctionnerait… Mais non…"</p><p>"Tu sais ce qui serait bien maintenant pour te remonter le moral ?"</p><p>"Euh… non, mais dit toujours"</p><p>"Me nourrir ! J’ai faim Adrien !"</p><p>Nouveau rire d’Adrien</p><p>"Bon sang, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter un Kwami comme toi ! Dès qu’on rentre au manoir, promis."</p><p>"Tu as intérêt !  Quelle idée de me demander des pouvoirs de destructions alors que j’ai le ventre vide"</p><p>"Si tu le dis, bon maintenant cache toi avant que quelqu’un ne te voit. Je vais appeler le Gorille pour qu’il vienne me chercher"</p><p>Alya resta immobile, lorsqu’elle l’entendit partit. Elle craignant de se faire découvrir sa cachette, mais fort heureusement il alla dans l’autre sens et au bout de quelques secondes, il avait disparu de la ruelle.</p><p>Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?!</p><p>Qu’est-ce qu’elle venait d’entendre ?!</p><p>Au fond d’elle, elle savait ce qu’elle avait entendu mais son cerveau refusait de traiter l’information. Adrien… un ami à elle, le Crush de sa meilleure amie et l’ami le plus proche de Nino, venait de parler d’un plan contre Ladybug à un Kwami.</p><p>Avec <em>son</em> kwami ! Adrien avait un Kwami !</p><p>Juste à côté d’un combat d’Akuma…</p><p>
  <em>Encore une fois, mon plan avec Ladybug a échoué </em>
</p><p>Elle avait la boule au ventre. Cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête car, elle ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose…</p><p>Bordel</p><p>Adrien était le Papillon !!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vous savez ces moments où vous écrivez un premier chapitre et puis que vous écrivez la suite 8 mois plus tard ? C'est mon cas ici</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya était pleinement consciente qu’elle avait une tendance à sauter de conclusion en conclusion surtout quand cela concernait les superhéros parisiens : Elle préférait oublier la fois où elle avait sincèrement cru que Chloé pouvait être Ladybug, ce n’était pas son moment le plus glorieux.</p>
<p>Mais là, les preuves étaient indéniables. Adrien Agreste était le Papillon.</p>
<p>Adrien, son ami, le meilleur ami de Nino, l’amour secret de Marinette était le Papillon.</p>
<p>Elle avait passé les jours qui avaient suivi l’incident de l’allée à essayer d’étouffer cette possibilité, à chercher des théories alternatives. Peut-être que c’était un de ces combats où Ladybug faisait appel à un troisième héros, comme elle l’avait fait pour Rena Rouge ? Ça expliquerait le Kwami. Mais non. Elle avait vérifié les images, pas la moindre trace d’un troisième héros .</p>
<p>Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus le fait qu’Adrien était le Papillon faisait sens pour elle. Elle avait consigné chacun de ces éléments dans un carnet secret</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<p>Un nombre important d’élève de la classe avait été akumatisé</p>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Logique non ? Si Adrien était le papillon, ce serait le premier à savoir lorsque l’un des élèves était en colère et ainsi créer un Akuma. Même si la possibilité qu’Adrien ait manipulé ses amis afin d’obtenir de parfaits Akumas lui filait la chair de poule.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<p>Il était le seul de la classe à ne pas avoir été akumatisé</p>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Pour être honnête, c’était le cas de Marinette aussi, mais là où Marinette avait des parents modèles et un cœur en or, Adrien avait visiblement de gros problèmes avec son père, très improbable qu’après autant de séances photos surprises et de Dimanche en ville annulés par son père il n’ait pas été akumatisé au moins une fois</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<p>Il a intégré la classe en même temps que les attaques d’Akuma ont commencé</p>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Littéralement le même jour ! Et le tout premier des Akuma avait été dans la classe, c’est parce qu’il venait juste de découvrir une source infini d’émotions négatives en intégrant une école pour la première fois de sa vie</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<p>Il disparaissait toujours lors des attaques d’Akuma</p>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Elle se demandait comment elle n’avait pas encore remarqué cela ! Il n’était pas rare de voir Adrien disparaitre soudainement lors des attaques. Nino s’était déjà plaint de ça auprès d’elle en disant qu’il ne disait jamais où il allait. Si c’était lui qui déclenchait les attaques, il était forcément au courant en avance</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<p>La conversation qu’elle avait surprise dans cette allée</p>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Difficile de faire plus irréfutable comme preuve, Adrien avait un Kwami et complotait contre Ladybug, il n’y avait pas mille super vilains avec de telles motivation en ville</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normalement, elle aurait été ivre de joie à l’idée d’avoir démasquer le grand méchant de toute cette histoire, de connaitre enfin l’identité du Papillon. A cette heure-ci, elle devrait être en train de révéler cette information au monde via le Ladyblog, ou alors courir chercher Ladybug pour l’aider à défaire le grand vilain</p>
<p>Mais à la place, elle sentait un grand vide. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu’elle avait entendu. Elle n’était pas la plus proche d’Adrien mais elle pensait que c’était un ami, une bonne personne, un peu coincé mais avec un bon fond. Il était un excellent acteur pour avoir caché sa nature machiavélique de Papillon.</p>
<p>Merde… Qu’est-ce qu’elle devrait dire à Marinette ? A Nino ? Aux autres ? Ils ne la croiraient probablement pas, pour dire, elle n’y parvenait pas à y croire elle-même !</p>
<p>Il lui fallait plus de preuves vérifiables, des vidéos, des enregistrements, n’importe quoi qui puisse appuyer son témoignage et il irait ensuite apporter ça à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Si elle ne pouvait pas à sauver la ville tout de suite, elle pourrait peut-être protéger ses amis d’Adrien en ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Les jours de classe après l’incident furent de véritables épreuves pour Alya. Elle devait garder la tête froide et une mine détendue en présence d’Adrien. Elle essayait de n’avoir que des pensées positives pour ne pas risquer une akumatisation. Cela avait requis un contrôle absolu de ses nerfs pour ne pas envoyer un coup de poing valser dans son visage d’ado modèle.</p>
<p>Elle tentait de ravaler sa colère lorsque Marinette lui parlait d’Adrien dans les termes les plus superlatifs possible. Sérieusement, elle n’aurait pas pu s’amouracher de quelqu’un d’autre qu’un génie du mal ? Si Adrien était le Papillon, il pourrait facilement briser le cœur de Marinette de la pire manière possible pour obtenir un puissant Akuma… L’idée était terrifiante… Il fallait qu’elle protège son amie coûte que coûte</p>
<p>Voilà pourquoi elle avait mis en place une surveillance autour des agissements d’Adrien grâce à l’aide involontaire de Marinette qui connaissait parfaitement son planning et ses déplacements. Son statut de journaliste amateure lui permettait de rester près des séances photos sans trop de soucis. Elle pouvait compter sur l’aide de Nino aussi qui passait beaucoup de temps de base avec Adrien et lui donnait une raison de trainer avec lui, enregistreur vocal en poche et caméra prêt à démarrer à tout moment</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Evidemment, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard mais Adrien échappa à sa vigilance.</p>
<p>Pour être honnête, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le suivre aux toilettes sans avoir l’air méga suspecte. Elle s’était donc placée en planque devant l’entrée en attendant qu’il sorte. Les toilettes étaient à l’étage, la porte serait donc la seule issue possible.</p>
<p>Après quelques minutes, immobile dans sa cachette, son téléphone émit une petite vibration : une alerte Akuma. Elle l’ouvrit et vit qu’un conducteur de bus akumatisé faisait des dégâts vers les Invalides, Adrien n’était pas sorti des toilettes, ce qui signifiait…</p>
<p>Il était en train de diriger l’Akuma depuis les toilettes de l’école ! Il lui suffisait juste de prendre une photo où un enregistrement audio et ça en serait finit des Akuma</p>
<p>Elle s’approcha à pas de loup et rentra le plus doucement possible dans les toilettes. Il n’y avait pas un bruit à l’intérieur, et visiblement personne à cet endroit.</p>
<p>Elle tenta une manœuvre</p>
<p>"Adrien ? "</p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p>Un frisson glacé dans son don lui fit se rendre compte que la fenêtre était ouverte, facile de comprendre où Adrien était allé</p>
<p>"L’enfoiré ! "</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Désolé de l'attente ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Le chapitre 3 sortira très bientôt, je n'ai plus qu'à le relire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien réapparu l’après midi même.</p>
<p>Elle avait passé toute la matinée à fouiller chaque endroit un peu isolé de l’école et aux alentours mais mis à part des rats et une vielle dame qui parlait toute seule, elle ne trouva rien.</p>
<p>Ce n’ait qu’en revenant en cours qu’elle le vit assis à sa place, en train de discuter avec Nino comme si rien ne s’était passé.</p>
<p>La fenêtre des toilettes donnait sur 10 mètres de vide, il se serait cassé une jambe s’il avait tenté de sortir par-là, c’était une preuve indéniable qu’Adrien avait utilisé des super-pouvoirs afin de sortir discrètement de l’école. Mais là encore, elle n’avait que sa parole pour le prouver.</p>
<p>Le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop d’encombre, mis à part le fait que de la fumée devait sortir des oreilles d’Alya à force de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Elle était déjà un peu plus calme lorsque la cloche de fin des cours sonna. Il fallait qu’elle rentre vite chez elle pour penser à une stratégie pour enfin réussir à avoir une preuve.</p>
<p>Mais ce fut à ce moment qu’Adrien s’approcha d’elle</p>
<p>"Alya, est-ce que je peux te parler 5 minutes ? "</p>
<p>Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour qu’Alya réalise qu’Adrien lui adressait la parole de son habituel ton (faussement ?) innocent</p>
<p>"Euh… O-Oui, pas de soucis"</p>
<p>Oh merde, oh merde, est-ce que Adrien avait remarqué que Alya le suivait ? Il était habitué aux paparazzis après tout. Il allait peut-être tenter de l’akumatiser ? Ou alors de se débarrasser d’elle discrètement ?</p>
<p>Elle avait 5 kg d’équipement photographique dans son sac et un entrainement en self défense grâce à sa grande sœur, elle était presque sûr de pouvoir assommer Adrien en un coup bien placé</p>
<p>Heureusement, il lui posa une simple question</p>
<p>"Est-ce que Marinette a quelque chose contre moi ?"</p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p>"…Quoi ? "</p>
<p>"Elle m’a l’air plutôt froide et distante en ce moment" Clarifia-t-il " Je ne sais pas si j’ai fait quelque chose de mal avec elle, je sais que je peux être un peu maladroit socialement donc je lui ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui lui déplaisait ? "</p>
<p>Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre</p>
<p>"Tu veux savoir pourquoi Marinette est distante avec toi ? "</p>
<p>"C’est ça"</p>
<p>Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, Adrien ne se doutait pas qu’elle connaissait l’identité du Papillon</p>
<p>Mais… Il demandait des informations sur Marinette, la dernière personne non akumatisé de la classe. C’était sa prochaine cible !</p>
<p>Elle sentait une profonde colère monter en elle : Comment osait-il ! S’attaquer à Marinette !</p>
<p>"Je ne sais rien là-dessus" Dit-elle le plus froidement possible pour couper court à la conversation</p>
<p>"Mais… j’ai remarqué que tu avais tendance à m’envoyer des regards noirs pendant les cours, elle t’a dit quelque chose n’est-ce pas ?"</p>
<p>Mince, elle n’avait pas été aussi discrète qu’elle le pensait</p>
<p>"Je ne sais rien, maintenant si tu permets je dois rentrer chez moi"</p>
<p>Elle se retourna pour partir au plus vite de la salle de classe désormais vide</p>
<p>"S’il te plait Alya, vous êtes mes seules amies avec Chloé, j’aimerais vraiment que tu me dises si j’ai fait une erreur"</p>
<p>A ses mots, sa colère explosa. Il osait prétendre qu’ils étaient amis après tout les mensonges et les blessures du Papillon . Les mots sortir toute seule de sa bouche d’un ton plein de rage</p>
<p>"Cesse de prétendre ça ! Je ne suis pas ton amie, Adrien ! "</p>
<p>Adrien eu un regard blessé à ces mots</p>
<p>"Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Alya ?! Bien sur que tu es mon amie ! "</p>
<p>"Ne fais pas l’innocent ! Je connais ton secret ! Je sais qui tu es réellement !"</p>
<p>Le visage d’Adrien fut un véritable spectacle de lumière, en quelques secondes il passa de l’incompréhension à un teint livide et un regard rempli de terreur à l’écoute d’Alya.</p>
<p>Alya se rendant compte de son erreur posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir des mots qui venait déjà de sceller son destin.</p>
<p>Les deux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes qui parurent durer des années, aucun des deux n’était sûr de quoi dire devant la gravité de la situation.</p>
<p>"Qu-Quoi ? Co-Comment l’a tu su ? "</p>
<p>Il n’y avait plus de raison de nier ce qu’elle savait désormais. Alya devait lui parler et gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation</p>
<p>"Le… le combat de Lundi dernier sur le boulevard. Je t’ai entendu parler avec ton Kwami après ta detranstformation. C’était difficile de ne pas comprendre ton identité après ça. Je… Je t’ai suivi pendant toute la semaine et je me suis rendu compte que tu disparaissais pendant les combats d’Akuma"</p>
<p>Adrien hocha la tête</p>
<p>"Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre le sait ?"</p>
<p>Devait -elle dire la vérité ? Si elle disait non, peut-être il tenterait de se débarrasser d’elle dans cette salle de classe ?</p>
<p>A cette pensée elle sera contre elle son sac, comme un bouclier contre Adrien</p>
<p>"Non, mais j’ai article de Ladyblog prêt à être écrit qui est cacher chez moi. Je compte le publier dès que j’aurais plus de preuve" Bluffa-t-elle</p>
<p>Les yeux d’Adrien s’écarquillèrent de peur à ces mots</p>
<p>"Je t’en prie Alya, je sais que le Ladyblog est très important pour toi mais… il ne faut pas que tu publie ma véritable identité sur mon blog. Je veux bien te donner une interview exclusive comme Ladybug, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux et j’y répondrait. Si tu mets mon identité en ligne, toi et Marinette seraient alors en danger et…"</p>
<p>"C’est une menace contre moi?! " Hurla-t-elle de colère</p>
<p>"Qu-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !  Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal ! "</p>
<p>" Ah bon ?! Ne me mens pas ! Car il me semble que tu étais à l’instant en train de planifier de faire du mal à Marinette !! "</p>
<p>Adrien eu un regard des plus confus</p>
<p>"Je ne comprends pas, tu fais référence à Papa Garou ? Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal ce jour là mais je ne pouvais pas…"</p>
<p>"TU AS FAIT DU MAL A MARINETTE ?! "</p>
<p>Marinette avait elle était blessée lors de l’akumatisation de son père ? Elle n’en avait rien su, mais s’il tentait de mettre la main sur Marinette, elle lui ferait regretter</p>
<p>"Mais Marinette m’aime bien désormais, on en a reparlé et clarifié la situation ! Ce n’est pas si grave ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si énervé, je pensais que tu serais au moins enthousiaste à l’idée de découvrir l’identité de mon alter ego."</p>
<p>L’esprit d’Alya était dans un mélange de colère et de confusion</p>
<p>"Mais dans quel monde vis-tu pour croire que j’aimais ce monstre ? "</p>
<p>"Mais… Je ne comprends rien ! Tu as créé le Ladyblog pour moi aussi, non ? "</p>
<p>"Mais de quoi tu parles ? J’ai créé ce blog pour Ladybug et Chat Noir pour les soutenir dans la lutte contre toi et tes Akumas, Papillon !"</p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p>Alya aurait cru qu’Adrien s’énerverait ou alors se défendrait des accusation mais à la place son visage se figea sur une moue étonné. Il y’eut un long moment de calme avant qu’Adrien ne brise enfin le silence.</p>
<p>"Attends… Pause ! Tu penses que je suis le papillon ? "</p>
<p>Alya fut surprise par la question mais ne le laissa pas paraitre sur son visage</p>
<p>"Bien sûr que oui ! De qui d’autre penses-tu que je parlais ? "</p>
<p>De toute les réactions possibles dans cette situation, Adrien choisis la plus surprenante, il explosa de rire. Soudainement, il se fendit d’un grand fou rire sonore qu’Alya n’aurait jamais cru possible d’entendre de sa part. Il se plia en deux et dut même s’asseoir tellement il rigolait. Alya était très décontenancé devant ce spectacle mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait fuir ou rester regarder Adrien se tordre de rire.</p>
<p>"Oh non !" Dit-il entre deux rire "C’est beaucoup trop drôle !"</p>
<p>Alya ne comprenait pas ce qu’il y’avait de drôle dans cette situation. Adrien avait pété un câble visiblement</p>
<p>"Alya…"Continua Adrien en reprenant son souffle "Je ne suis pas le Papillon voyons ! "</p>
<p>"Ce n’est pas la peine de le nier Adrien, je t’ai vu parler avec ton Kwami de ton plan pour ‘avoir Ladybug’ !"</p>
<p>"Mais je parlais de mon plan pour offrir un cadeau à Ladybug ! "</p>
<p>"M-Mais… Le kwami ! "</p>
<p>"Ce n’est pas le Kwami du Papillon… Tu peux sortir Plagg"</p>
<p>Le sac de cours d’Adrien se mit à trembler avant qu’une petite créature à grosse tête n’en sorte. Alya failli avoir un petit cri en la voyant.  Il ressemblait à une peluche de chat vivante, pas au papillon auquel elle se serait attendue.</p>
<p>"Alya, je te présente Plagg. Et je t’assure qu’à part pour réclamer du camembert, il n’est pas diabolique pour un sous"</p>
<p>"Mais c’est…"</p>
<p>"C’est mon Kwami, Alya. Je suis Chat Noir"</p>
<p>Alya s’asseya devant le poids de ces pensées. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucune phrase compréhensible ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle s’était trompée G-R-A-V-E-M-E-N-T</p>
<p>"Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement stupide" Parvint-elle à dire</p>
<p>Elle s’était gravement énervée sur Adrien parce qu’elle était persuadée qu’il était le méchant Papillon alors qu’il était littéralement son idole Chat Noir.</p>
<p>Adrien était Chat Noir au passage, Adrien, son ami, le meilleur ami de Nino, l’amour secret de Marinette était le sauveur de Paris, Chat Noir</p>
<p>Elle y penserait plus tard, sinon son esprit allait réellement exploser</p>
<p>"Oh non, je suis tellement désolé de m’être énervé Adrien" reprit-elle "Je crois que je me suis complétement planté… Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour me faire excuser</p>
<p>"Pas de soucis Alya" Il ria un peu "J’ai plus eu peur que tu ais soudainement décidé d’haïr Chat Noir, ou que j’avais fait quelque chose de mal. Tu n’as pas à te faire excuser. Je ne vais pas t’en vouloir de t’énerver contre le Papillon"</p>
<p>"Pardon quand même. J’aurais dû me rendre compte que toi en papillon c’était bizarre"</p>
<p>Elle repensa à cette fois où elle avait fait ce photomontage d’Adrien déguisé en Chat Noir pour le montrer à Marinette. C’était plus pour taquiner son amie que pour une véritable théorie… en y repensant, c’était incroyable qu’elle ne l’ait pas reconnu sur le moment.</p>
<p>"Tant que tu ne révèles pas mon identité sur le Ladyblog, on est quitte"</p>
<p>"Oh ! Bien sûr, je bluffais pour l’article ! J’avais peur que tu te débarrasse de moi comme un patron de mafia si je te disais non"</p>
<p>Adrien eu un petit rire</p>
<p>"Mon offre d’interview tient toujours si tu souhaites"</p>
<p>A ces mots, les yeux d’Alya s’illuminèrent d’intérêt.</p>
<p>Ce quiproquo avait peut-être un bon côté après tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et voilà ! Je suis content d'avoir finit cette petite fic que j'avais commencé il y a des mois. Merci pour vos soutiens !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>